Electronic display elements for use in an electronic display device are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,332 discloses an information display device, including a plurality of electronic display elements which are arranged in horizontal and vertical rows. Each of the display elements includes an opaque sheet having an aperture provided therein and having an associated flap which is pivotable from a first position covering the aperture to a second position uncovering the aperture. The side of the flap which faces an observer when the aperture is covered is a non-reflective surface. The other side of the flap which faces an observer when the flap is uncovered is a highly reflective surface. Accordingly, when the flap is open, light is emitted through the aperture towards the observer and is reflected towards the observer off the reflective surface of the flap. In contrast, when the flap is closed, the low reflective surface of the flap faces the observer. The flap is actuated by utilizing a permanent magnet secured to the flap and a U-shaped electromagnet. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,332 discloses an electronic display element utilizing a flip-flop type flap. However, the '332 patent does not disclose a display element that can be easily assembled to or disassembled from an electronic display device. Moreover, the electronic display element disclosed in the '332 patent utilizes a U-shaped electromagnetic having a single coil wrapped therearound. Accordingly, in order to change the polarity of the magnet it is necessary to reverse the direction of the current flow through the coil.